No Goodbye
by lett990
Summary: Maura walks out on Jane with no explanation or goodbye. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own these characters. I repeat I own nothing. Except for the storyline.**_

_**This is my first fan fic so be kind. Please review and let me know what you think :)**_

She had left. She had walked away. Maura had walked out of her life and hadn't even said goodbye. For three years Maura had been her everything, her world. How could she walk away and forget what they had together. Jane tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. She thought back to that faithful day the week before and wondered if she had missed something. Could she have changed things or had Maura planned this.

"_**Maura, I'm sorry about last night. I overreacted."**_ _**They had gotten into an argument the night before. **_

_**"You're always sorry Jane. Why can't you trust me?" **_

_**"I do Maura, I trust you." Jane sighed, tears threatening to spill. Jane was always the strong one, but when it came to Maura, she always felt so weak. Jane was used to having people scream at her; it was part of her job. However, when Maura did it, it brought her to tears. **_

_**"Jane, you more than overreacted. You accused me of cheating on you. You then proceeded to give me the silent treatment for most of the night." Maura screamed. **_

_**"I know and I'm sorry Maur, but when I saw how jumpy you got when I approached the two of you I just couldn't help myself."**_

_** "Jane, she's just a friend. You surprised me it was nothing. You need to trust me Jane." Maura sighed. **_

_**"I know and I'm sorry Maur, chalk it up to me being an idiot again. Can you forgive me? I just get so crazy when I think someone is trying to take you away from me. I love you Maura." Jane rambled out tears streaming down her face. She hated fighting with Maura. Jane was horrible at relationships.**_

_** She never knew what was going to happen next. The one thing she did know was that she loved Maura and when she felt her relationship with her being threatened it brought out the worst in her.**_

_** "I forgive you Jane. I know you are just being overprotective. I love you too." The rest of the morning was uneventful. Maura prepared for work and Jane watched her. Jane had the day off and decided that after the morning she had she would just stay in.**_

_** "Jane, I'm leaving."**_

_** "Hold up Maur, let me drive you." Jane drove Maura to work. When they arrived, Maura leaned over and hugged Jane planting a kiss on her cheek. **_

_**"I love you." Jane whispered. "Love you too, I'll see you tonight!" It would be a week before Jane heard from Maura. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Once Again I Own Nothing. **_

_**Thanks to those who took the time to review. This chapter is pretty short I just had to get it out of my head. This story doesn't follow the normal universe. I went through a pretty similar experience and thought it would make a good story. Please Enjoy :)**_

Jane's phone chimed, it was Maura. _**Im sorry Jane, but I can't do this anymore. Im moving on. -M. **_Jane stared at her phone in disbelief. How could she? After three years, how could she just end things so casually. _**I'm moving on.**_ Those three words haunted Jane. Was there someone else? Was the woman she saw her with her new girlfriend? It took everything in Jane not to break down, she was at work after all, it was a different story when she arrived home.

_**"Hey,I'm guessing your busy?" Jane questioned."Sorry, work is hectic.""I hate to ask, but are we ok? I mean after this morning. You seem distant I've barely heard from you today, it's not like you." Jane asked afraid of the answer. "Everything is fine Jane, I'm just very busy. As a matter fact I have to go.""Ok,Maur?""Yes, Jane?" "I love you." The blonde didn't respond, she just hung up. This threw Jane into panic mode. "She probably didn't hear me." Jane thought aloud. She calmed herself down and tried to keep busy until Maura came home. Tonight they would talk. Jane would make things right, she would fix this. She had to, Maura meant the world to her. Maura never came home. Jane waited.**_

Jane walked into their house. Her house now. Maura had made it all to clear, things between them were over. Jane had made it through the day without thinking to much about the text Maura had sent. A double homicide had kept her mind off of everything that was going on in her personal life. She walked into what used to be their bedroom and looked at the empty place where Maura should be. That did it, the floodgates had been opened. Jane let herself fall onto Maura's empty side and sobbed uncontrollably. This was the worst pain she had ever felt. She hated Maura for being such a coward. How could she? _**I'm moving**_** on. **The three words danced around in her head as she drifted off to sleep. Her body exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I do not own these characters. **_

_**I want to thank everyone who's read my story and reviewed. All your reviews are keeping me going. So please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Shout out to Cagney. Thanks for the advice. I appreciate any and all advice. If you have any ideas on how I can make this story better send me a PM.**_

_**This is my First Ever Fan Fic so be patient and work with me I'm trying.**_

_**Please Enjoy :)**_

A week had passed since receiving the text from Maura. Jane was in hell. Everything in her was screaming, threatening to spill out. She managed to keep calm in the presence of others; after all, she was the strong one. Behind closed doors, she was a wreck. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, the thought of food made her want to vomit. She was a shell of her former self, going through the motions. Her family tried helping, they told her everything would be all right, that she'd find someone better.

This angered her. This was Maura Isles. The most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, she was breathtaking. Maura Isles was the love of her life. Jane would have given her life if it meant saving Maura's. Hell she still would. Before Maura came along life meant nothing to Jane, she was careless. She never waited for backup. She followed her own rules. She never gave much thought to her own life, part of her job was risking her life and she was okay with that. Then Maura came into her life and she never looked back.

_**"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Maura Isles, she's the new Chief Medical Examiner." Cavanaugh explained. Jane took in her beauty.**_

"_**Wow, Um I mean hi I am Jane Rizzoli. Well Detective Rizzoli." Jane stammered. Who was this woman and why was Jane nervous. **_

_**"Nice to meet you Detective Rizzoli, I'm Dr. Maura Isles." **_

"_**I know you just got introduced to the entire room." Jane said sarcastically. **_

"_**Right, I did. Didn't I?" Maura blushed. Jane couldn't help but smile, this woman was adorable.**_

"_**Well I should be going. Nice meeting you Detective!" Jane watched her walk away.**_

_**In the coming weeks, Jane didn't see much of Maura. She was assigned to another medical examiner, but every time she did, she got butterflies. Jane Rizzoli never got butterflies. Jane tried to play it cool, when she saw Maura approaching her at the elevator. **_

"_**So I heard about the party the Homicide department threw to welcome Detective Cooper. Did you attend?" Maura asked. **_

"_**No I didn't, I was pretty tired last night went straight home." Jane replied. Wow way to sound cool Rizzoli. Why was Maura trying to make small talk, they had barely said more than two words to each other, since their meeting two weeks ago. Jane had come to believe that Maura disliked her. This didn't change that she was crushing hard. **_

"_**I was invited, but chose to stay in with a glass of wine." Maura said looking up at Jane. "I'm more of a beer person myself." Jane smiled. **_

"_**DING" **_

"_**It was nice running into you Detective."**_

"_**Please, call me Jane." She said walking into the elevator. "Maura is going to be a part of my life, I just know it." Jane thought to herself. She didn't know how hard she would fall in love, but she did know that they would at least be friends. **_

Jane wished she knew then what she knew now, that Maura would break her heart. Would she have run? On the other hand, was the pain she was going through worth all the good times she had shared with Maura? Jane was too tired to answer that question. She began to drift off to sleep, when her phone chimed.

**Jane I need to pick a few things up. Do you think you will be home tomorrow? –M. **

This was too much. Did she have it in her to see Maura?

**Do you want me to be here? –J.**

She wanted to see Maura. Would Maura look happy? Did she want to see Jane?

**Yes, I would like you to be there. –M. **

This made Jane's head spin, she hadn't been ready for this answer. Maura wanted to see her. Jane had trouble sleeping that night.

"_**I don't care who she thinks she is!" Jane yelled. **_

"_**Come on Jane it's not a big deal. I doubt she was trying to make you feel stupid." Frost said trying to calm her down. It wasn't working. **_

"_**I don't care what she was going for; she embarrassed me in front of the whole department." Jane was angry. Maura had made a fool of her in front of everyone. **_

"_**If I never see that woman again it will be too soon; she can take her fancy degree and shove it." Jane huffed out on her way to the elevator. **_

Jane sat at her desk and thought how angry she had been that day. She stared at the clock her class didn't start for another hour. She had gotten to work early, her mind a wreck. She was trying to keep occupied, but all she could think was how she was going to see Maura this afternoon.

"_**Come on Ma, I'm not in the mood. I just want to go home." Jane whined. **_

"_**It's alright Jane go on without me, I'll ask Frankie for a ride." Angela said wiping down the counters. **_

"_**You sure Ma?" **_

"_**Yes, Jane go ahead, I'll be awhile longer. Be safe I love you." **_

"_**Love you Ma." Jane walked to her car when she heard a voice calling out her name. **_

"_**Detective Rizzoli" Jane stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Detective I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I meant no harm. I was only…" **_

"_**No worries I'm over it." Jane cut her off. **_

"_**Well I'm glad; I did not like the idea of you disliking me." Maura responded with a smile. **_

"_**So Detective, do you have a number I could reach you at? You know for work purposes of course." Maura practically whispered. **_

"_**I told you call me Jane, Are you hitting on me Dr. Isles?" Jane said eyebrows raised. She was still a bit mad at this woman, but how could she say no to those eyes. They were beautiful; she could stare at them for the rest of her life and be happy. **_

"_**You seem like a very interesting person and I'd like to get to know you Jane." Jane melted and put her number in Maura's phone. **_

"_**I have to get going, I'm pretty beat." Jane said walking the remaining distance to her car. As she clicked her seatbelt on, she heard the chime of her phone.**_

**Hey -M. **

_**Jane felt like a schoolgirl reading the text. Maura had wasted no time, it was so simple yet it meant so much.**_

**Hi – J. **

_**Smooth Rizzoli, so smooth. She put the car in drive and drove towards home, her phone chimed. The whole way home she cursed the traffic she couldn't wait to see what Maura had responded. As soon as she parked, she reached for her phone. **_

**Tell me about yourself Jane – M. **

_**Jane blushed. Where should she start? That night Jane and Maura texted like teenagers. Jane had butterflies, she barely knew this woman, but she felt like she could tell her anything. She forgot how exhausted she was; she wanted to talk to Maura forever. **_

**It is getting late I should get some sleep. I hope to see you tomorrow. Goodnight – M. **

_**This made Jane sad, she didn't want to say bye just yet.**_

**Goodnight Maura – J. **

_**As Jane drifted off to sleep, she realized something, she Jane Rizzoli was in love with Dr. Maura Isles. She smiled and said to herself, "She will be mine."**_

Jane barely made it through the day. She couldn't concentrate, her mind kept wandering to Maura. How they met, when she knew she was in love. She caught herself on the verge of crying plenty of times, but she kept strong. She hated that even after Maura had walked out on her, she could still be so crazy about her. This made her angry. Who did Maura think she was? She couldn't just snap her fingers and expect Jane to be there. If she wanted her things, she would have to do it according to Jane's schedule.

**Busy tonight. Have to reschedule. I'll let you know when it's okay to come by. –J. **

She had to be strong she had to let Maura know that she couldn't just walk all over her. Her phone buzzed, it was Maura calling. Jane started hyperventilating. Texting Maura was hard; she couldn't handle hearing her voice right now. She hit ignore.

**Please Jane do not shut me out, today is the only day I can come by. Can we work something out? –M. **

Jane almost gave in she hated hurting Maura.

**No –J.**

She felt empowered, it was a start, and she hadn't given in. For the first time in a long time, Jane smiled.

_**A/N 2: I know some of you are wondering if there will be rizzles and the answer is I don't know. I'm borrowing this story from life experience. The life story is still in progress there is no ending just yet. I haven't decided how I will end this. You'll just have to stick along for the ride and see. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please Enjoy and Review :)**

Jane walked through the front door and made her way to fridge grabbed a beer and chugged half of it. She walked to the couch and turned on the game. It had been a long day; she had spent the day thinking of Maura. On her way into work, she heard a song that reminded her of Maura and had spent a good ten minutes crying before walking into work. Her day had only gotten worse. Her mother had called and asked if she had spoken to Maura. This had resulted in another cry fest in the women's bathroom.

Jane made her way to the fridge and reached for another beer. After the day she had, she might as well take the entire six-pack with her. As she walked back to the couch she heard the buzz of her phone, it was Maura. Jane panicked.

_Should I answer it?_

Before she could make up her mind, the call went to voicemail. She dialed her voicemail and listened to Maura's voice.

"Jane, I really need to pick up a few things. I hope it's alright, I'm on my way over."

Jane dropped the phone and just stared at it. Maura was coming over. Maura was going to be inside her house.

_**It had been a week since Jane had given Maura her number and she was dying to see her, the recent homicides had kept her busy and she had yet to run into Maura. Jane smiled when she thought about the phone calls; Maura had called her every night that week. **_

"_**Maura, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Jane recited to herself.**_

_**Jane was nervous, she hadn't spent much time with Maura, but she was falling hard for her. She made it her mission to see Maura.**_

"_**Ma, Can I get two coffees?" Jane asked her mother.**_

"_**Sure sweetie, Can I get you anything else?"**_

"_**No ma that will be all." **_

_**Angela smiled and handed Jane the two cups.**_

"_**Thanks ma."**_

"_**You're welcome Janie**__**.**__**"**_

_**Jane rolled eyes in annoyance she hated when her mother called her that. Jane made her way to the elevators and pushed the button that would lead her to the morgue.**_

"_**It's now or never Rizzoli." Jane told her herself as she stepped out of the elevator and made her to the double doors of the morgue. As she stepped through the double doors, she saw Maura leaning over a body. At the sight of Maura, the butterflies in Jane's stomach went into overdrive. Jane cleared her throat to get Maura's attention. **_

"_**Hello Jane I didn't hear you come in." Maura said smiling from ear to ear.**_

_**Was Maura smiling because of Jane? Jane sure hoped so.**_

"_**I… Ugh, I thought I'd stop by and say hi. Umm… I brought you some coffee." Jane managed to choke out.**_

"_**Thank you Jane, that was very nice of you." Maura said walking over to meet Jane who seemed to be glued to her spot. Jane extended her hand to give Maura her coffee, when Maura reached out their fingers brushed and sent a jolt through Jane. **_

"_**What was that? Did she feel it too?" Jane asked herself.**_

"_**It was no trouble. I actually came down here because I wanted to ask you something."**_

"_**What can I help you with Jane?"**_

"_**So… Well you know how we've been talking and well I would… Umm like to get to know you better, maybe over a drink or dinner." Jane stammered. "Very smooth Rizzoli."**_

"_**I'm sorry Jane I don't understand what the question was." Maura chuckled knowing very well what Jane was asking.**_

"_**Come on Maura this isn't easy for me, don't tease me." Jane whined.**_

"_**I still didn't hear a question Detective. If that's all, I've got work to do." Maura teased turning around and walking back to the autopsy table.**_

"_**Alright, Maura would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe have a drink at the Robber and get to know each other." Jane blushed.**_

"_**I'll have to get back to you on that Jane, I'm very busy and I just don't if I have the time." Maura said her back to Jane. **_

"_**Oh… Well that is ok. I'll let you get back to work. Bye Maura." Jane said making her way back into the hall. **_

_**Jane walked to her desk and plopped down in her chair. **_

"_**I'm an idiot; I just made a fool of myself. I thought she was into me." **_

_**BUZZ BUZZ. Jane reached for her phone and saw it was from Maura.**_

**Meet me at the Robber tonight; 8 o'clock don't be late Detective. –M **

_**Jane smiled at the text. Maura was playing hard to get and Jane liked it.**_

After finishing her third beer, Jane decided that she couldn't handle dealing with Maura tonight. She thought about leaving, but decided against it when she realized she had a slight buzz.

_I'll pretend I'm not home. That won't work she'll see my car. _

Jane made her way into the bedroom closet grabbed a suitcase and stuffed it with things she thought Maura might need. She walked to the front door and laid the suitcase there. She was loose cannon of emotions and there was no telling what would happen if Maura walked in as if nothing had happened. There was a knock at the door and Jane hesitated. She took in a deep breath and opened the door to see Maura standing there looking beautiful. It was more than she could take; she needed to get Maura out of here and fast.

"Hello Jane. How are you?" Maura said attempting to enter the house.

"I'm fine Maur… I mean Maura." Jane corrected herself blocking the doorway.

"Are you going to let me in?" Maura asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I packed a few things for you. You'll have to come by for the rest some other time. I was just on my way out to meet some friends." Jane lied.

"Jane, are you serious? This is the first time in weeks where I haven't had to work all night and you're telling me to reschedule." Maura said raising her voice and trying to push past Jane.

"Look Maura this isn't your house anymore you can't just show up when you feel like it and raise your voice." Jane screamed.

"Don't be stubborn Jane, I'll just grab what I need and get out of your way."

"I already packed your things Maura. Now please leave. I will not fight with you. I need you to go." Jane said handing Maura her suitcase.

"Why are you acting this way? I told you I was coming by to pick up my things."

"Maura, please just go. I can't do this now. I'll call you and let you know when it's a good time to come by."

"You are a child Jane; you are doing this on purpose. You know very well how busy I get with work. I don't always have the time to stop by." Maura yelled.

Jane snapped, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the all the anger she had let build up since the breakup.

"MAURA, I TOLD YOU TO GO AND I MEANT IT. YOU WILL NOT ENTER THIS HOUSE TODAY OR ANY OTHER DAY IF I HAVE A SAY SO. I TRIED BEING POLITE, BUT YOU DO NOT COME TO MY HOUSE AND INSULT ME. YOU NO LONGER HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. THIS IS MY HOUSE AND IF I SAY GO YOU GO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Jane yelled slamming the door in Maura's face.

Jane returned to the couch, feeling oddly calm. She replayed the scene in her mind repeatedly. She wished things had gone differently.

_I shouldn't have snapped._

Jane felt her phone vibrate against her leg.

**You have shown your true colors. You'll never see or hear from me again. –M. **

Jane stared at the message and for some reason she felt relieved. It hurt but it was also very relieving. She prayed that it would be a new beginning for her, that this would help her move on. She knew it would be awhile before she moved on entirely, but maybe this was a start. She typed out a response…

**Good. –J.**

**A/N: There will be some Rizzles next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank You All For The Reviews. I Appreciate It. **

**Please Enjoy And Review **

Jane sat in the cold waiting room of the hospital.

"Jane, sweetie how is everything? Please tell me Frankie isn't going to die." Angela said in a panic as she rushed into the waiting room.

"Ma, everything's alright. The doctor said everything's fine. They'll let us in to see him when they're done stitching him up." Jane said trying to comfort her mother. She'd never admit how scared she had been when she got the call. Her mind immediately thought the worst. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Frankie.

Two months ago, Maura had told her she never wanted to see her again and she had kept her promise. Losing Maura and Frankie in such a short period would have destroyed Jane. She was glad Frankie was okay, he was her best friend.

"Jane, I hate what the two of you do for a living. I stay up at night worrying about you and your brother. I love you Janie, you and your brothers are everything to me." Angela sobbed.

"Jeez, come on ma. I love you too." Jane said hugging her mother.

"Ms. Rizzoli, you can see your brother now."

Jane and Angela made their way down the hall towards Frankie's room. As Jane entered the room, she felt the vibration of her phone against her hip. She looked at the screen and didn't recognize the number. She hit ignore and walked over to Frankie.

"Hey Jerk, you scared me and ma half to death." Jane said lightly punching Frankie's shoulder.

"Jane, knock it off you'll hurt him."

"Ma, come on he…" The vibration of her phone cut off.

It was the same number from before.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back." Jane stepped into the hall.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane."

Jane would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Maura.

"_**I had an amazing time tonight, Jane. Thank you for everything. Goodnight." Maura said planting her lips on Jane's for a moment.**_

"_**MMM, I had a good time too." Jane closed the gap between them pressing her lips against Maura's. She ran her tongue against Maura's lips begging for entrance. Maura accepted her tongue meeting Jane's in a heated battle for dominance. Jane placed her hands on Maura's hips pulling her as close as humanly possible. Jane pulled away for air.**_

"_**Would you like to come inside?" Maura asked innocently.**_

_**Jane could only muster a head nod. She followed, as Maura lead her to the kitchen.**_

"_**Make yourself comfortable. Would you like a glass of wine?"**_

_**Once again, Jane only nodded as she made her way to the couch. She was nervous. This was only her fourth date with Maura and her first invitation inside. Maura walked over and handed her the glass of wine. **_

"_**Thank you." Jane whispered taking a sip of her wine before setting her glass down.**_

_**Maura did the same, she scooted closer, closing the gap between them with her lips. The kiss became heated fast. Jane let her hands run down Maura's sides, only stopping when she reached the hem of Maura's shirt. She reached under Maura's shirt, letting her hand rest on her smooth abs. **_

_**Maura pulled away, trying to catch her breath.**_

"_**Bedroom?" Maura husked out. **_

_**The way she could make something so simple sound sexy made Jane shiver.**_

"_**As much as I'd love to, I can't. I think I should go." Jane said standing up and walking towards the door.**_

"_**Jane, wait. Did I say something?"**_

"_**No, it's just… I mean this is hard for me Maur I really like you. You make me crazy, god do you make me crazy. When I'm not with you all I can think about is you."**_

"_**Jane what are you saying?"**_

"_**What I'm saying is… I want to go to the bedroom with you and… wait that came out wrong. I'm not leaving because of you I want to do this. I just want our first time together to be special." Jane said walking towards Maura planting a small kiss on her forehead. **_

"_**That's very sweet of you Jane."**_

"_**Can you understand where I'm coming from Maur?"**_

"_**Yes." Maura said a pained look in her eyes.**_

_**Jane saw the look in her eyes and couldn't help but feel like she had let Maura down.**_

_**Stop being a coward Rizzoli tell her how you feel.**_

"_**Umm… Maur I'm falling for you… You're not just another girl to me I want you to know that. I want the first time we make love well…. I want to be able to… well you know."**_

"_**I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say Jane."**_

"_**Come on Maur…I want to be able to say your mine our first time together." Jane half whispered.**_

"_**Are you asking me too…?" Jane cut her off.**_

"_**Yes, Maura Isles I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. It's cheesy I know, but I want to be with you Maura. I want you all to myself; I don't want to share you."**_

"_**Yes Jane, I'll be your girlfriend. That was the sweetest way anyone has ever asked me before." Maura said planting a kiss on Jane's lips. Jane intensified the kiss.**_

"_**What do you say we pay a visit to the bedroom, girlfriend." Maura said leading Jane towards her bedroom.**_

"Jane, before you hang up, I'm only calling because I heard about Frankie. How are you doing? Is he okay? Can I help?" Maura rattled on.

Jane couldn't muster any words. She had given up on ever talking to Maura again and here she was calling her.

"Jane, are you there?"

"Uh… Yea… I'm here."

"I'm sorry I called, it was a mistake. When I heard about Frankie the first thing that ran through my mind was you and how you were doing? Give everyone my best. Bye."

"Wait, Maura. Frankie's fine, he got a few stitches but he's going to be alright. Thanks for asking."

"How are you Jane?"

"I'm fine Maura. Is there anything else? I really have to get back in there with Frankie."

"I miss you, Jane."

Jane stayed silent. Was she hearing Maura right?

"Jane I know it's a lot to ask but I would like for us to be friends. I miss you Jane more than you know."

"I don't think I can do this now." Jane hit the end button and walked back into the room.

"Who was that?" Angela asked.

"Nobody." Jane answered.

**A/N: I know it was past tense Rizzles I'm sorry. I promise next chapter there will be present Rizzles :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. Life kind of got in the way.**

**Like I promised there is smut in this chapter.**

**As always, please enjoy and review :)**

"Come on Frankie don't be such a baby."

"Just so you know I let you win." Frankie grinned wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night." Jane joked.

It had been a few weeks since Frankie's hospital stay. Jane was glad her brother was going to be just fine. It had brought her family closer together. Her parents were actually being civil towards one another. Things were looking up for Jane.

"So Jane, have you heard from Maura?"

"I knew Ma would open her big mouth."

Maura and Jane had been talking a few times a week since Frankie had been released from the hospital. Things between them were good. They made it through a conversation without so much as an argument. It made Jane happy that maybe one day they could be friends.

"I talked to her last night. What's it to you?" Jane said snapping her towel at Frankie.

"You just seem happy. I worry about you Janie. Maura hurt you and I don't want to see you go down that road again."

"I'm a big girl. I know what I'm doing."

The truth was as happy as Jane was she was also terrified. Frankie was right Maura had hurt her in the worst way possible. Losing Maura a second time would destroy her. Jane was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her phone go off.

"Rizzoli"

"Hello, Jane."

"Um, what's going on Maur?"

"I was wondering if you were free tonight. I got this documentary on the African spurred tortoise. I thought you'd like to join me and Bass."

"Gee, Maur that sounds like so much fun, but I can't I'm busy."

Frankie looked at her whispered, "No you're not."

"Oh, well okay I understand, maybe some other time."

Jane heard the line go dead. She felt horrible for lying to Maura. She wanted to see Maura tonight. Maura was the only person she knew that could make a documentary about a turtle sound like a good time.

**Tortoise**

Jane could hear Maura correcting her. Jane smiled and decided that she would see Maura tonight. It was only a movie with a friend.

"Hey, Frankie thanks for the game. I have to get going." Jane said gathering her things.

"Yea, no problem. I'll get you next time."

Jane smiled and began walking to her car.

"Be careful Janie." Frankie yelled after her.

Jane took out her phone and dialed Maura.

"Maura looks like I'm free after all. Do you still want to get together?"

"Of course Jane I'm so glad you changed your mind. I'll see you at seven."

"Can I bring anything? Wine?"

"Everything is taken care of Jane. You just bring yourself."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Jane."

Jane put her phone away and got into her car excited for what the night would bring.

* * *

Jane pulled up in front of Maura's house. She was nervous she had never been to Maura's new place. It was nice. Jane mustered up the courage to get out of her car and walk up the steps to the front door. She stood there for what for like forever before she rang the doorbell. Jane heard Maura approaching the door.

"Jane I'm so glad you made it. Please come in. Make yourself at home."

Jane stepped through the door and looked around. She followed Maura into the kitchen.

"Wow, Maur this place is beautiful." Jane said continuing to look around the room.

"Thanks Jane that's very nice of you."

Jane smiled and leaned against the huge island that took up most of the kitchen. She watched as Maura poured herself a glass of wine.

"I got you your favorite beer Jane, it's in the fridge." Maura said pointing towards the fridge.

Jane walked over and pulled out a beer. She twisted the cap off and took a sip. So far, things were going great. Jane hoped the rest of the night went as smoothly.

"Shall we watch the movie now?" Maura said grabbing her glass and making her way to the living room.

Jane followed and made herself comfortable on the couch. Maura started to movie and settled in next to Jane. Suddenly Jane was very aware of how close Maura was. She tried to concentrate on the movie and not think about how gorgeous Maura looked tonight. Who was she kidding she hadn't come here to see a movie about a turtle; she was here because she wanted to see Maura. Maura being Maura never took her eyes off the screen. Jane tried to do the same; she focused her attention on the screen and not Maura. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"I'm getting a refill. Can I get you another beer Jane?" Maura said finally breaking the silence between them.

Jane nodded.

Maura returned and handed Jane her beer. Jane took a huge gulp.

"Is everything alright Jane?"

"Everything is great." Jane said giving Maura one of her fake smiles.

If Jane was being honest, nothing was all right. She was a wreck; she had forgotten how Maura made her feel. Being that close to Maura and not being able to touch her, to kiss her was driving Jane mad. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

"You know I'm not feeling so great Maur." Jane said setting her beer down and getting off the couch.

"Are you sure you can't stay? I can guarantee you a good time tonight." Maura said pushing Jane back onto the couch before straddling Jane's lap.

"You know I'm feeling a whole lot better now." Jane whispered against Maura's lips before capturing them in her own. Maura pulled away and whispered in Jane's ear "I thought you'd say that."

Maura nipped at Jane's ear and she let out a small groan. Jane put her hands on Maura's hips pulling her closer before recapturing her lips. Maura let her hands wander to the hem of Jane's shirt before pulling away to remove it.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Jane asked.

"I want this Jane. I've missed you so much."

That was all Jane needed to hear before she removed Maura's shirt. Jane took a second to stare at the beauty that was Maura. She had missed this. She reached around and unhooked Maura's bra. Jane wasted no time before she put her mouth around the hard nub. She swirled her tongue around it enjoying the sounds Maura was making. Maura grabbed Jane's face and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss. Jane kneaded Maura's breasts letting her thumbs run over the hardened nubs. Maura groaned pulling away from the kiss.

"Bedroom?" Maura said trying to catch her breath.

"No time." Jane said flipping Maura over onto the couch so that she was hovering over her. Jane quickly removed Maura's pants and lace underwear. She could see how wet Maura was and it made her smile. She had done that. Jane lowered herself so that her face was inches from Maura's hot core. Her nose filled with the sweet scent that was Maura. Jane took the hard bundle of nerves into her warm mouth.

"Yes, mmm Jane." Maura rasped out her thrusting her hips into Jane's face.

Jane loved the reaction she was getting from Maura. Jane grabbed Maura's leg throwing it over her shoulder in order to stick her tongue deeper inside Maura. Maura gripped the back of Jane's head pushing her further into her core.

"MMM…. UGH… INSIDE ME NOW…"

Jane stuck two fingers in Maura pumping in and out. She refocused her attention on the small bundle of nerves while she pumped in and out. Maura's hips bucked off the couch.

"More… So close… Please…"

Jane added a third a finger and picked up the pace. She knew Maura was close she could feel the walls begin to tighten around her fingers. She sucked harder on the bundle of nerves. She felt Maura's body begin to shake. She kept up the pace until she felt the orgasm wrack through Maura. She waited for Maura's breathing return to normal before removing her fingers. Jane made her way back up and laid a kiss on Maura's forehead.

"Wow, Jane. That was wow."

"Speechless there Maur." Jane joked.

Maura flipped Jane over and whispered, "I think it's your turn now."

**A/N: So this was my first attempt at smut I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ok so a few of you might be disappointed in Jane. But let me just say this doesn't change anything. They will not be getting back together anytime soon.**


End file.
